Painted With Cosmic Spaces
by KillerCactus16
Summary: Renji had never felt so damn nervous in his life, looking up at the Starfleet academy. Renji/Byakuya


Disclaimer - This doesnt belong to me, it belongs to Tite Kubo. And the Star Treky bits come from Star Trek. Which I don't own either.

A/N - Written originally for the Bleach Big Bang. But laptop problems got in the way of that. So its getting posted now. It'll take a while to do, but I'll update as often as i'm able too. I'm probably going to post some side stories too. If I have the time. Its not Bleach/Star Trek crossover. More of a Bleach/Star Trek fusion. No Star Trek characters will appear in this.

* * *

><p>Renji had never felt so damn nervous in his life, looking up at the Starfleet academy. The tall, imposing building towered over him, the glass panes of the windows, that spanned the whole way around the building, reflected the bright sun rays back onto the ground around him. The gardens were luscious with trees and plants, both alien and terrestrial, planted in a way Renji supposed was meant to make people feel at ease. It wasn't doing much for him. He already hated the place; the noise of the other students there, the smell of chemicals and antiseptic that was in the air and the way that, after only a few minutes of being there, about 7 students had barrelled into him.<p>

Shit.

He had chosen to go to the Starfleet academy to make something of himself, after being shuffled from orphanage to orphanage, and then as he got older, from foster family to foster family, he had chosen to train to be a pilot.

Hopefully.

He knew of one person who would be at the Starfleet academy. Rukia, a girl who he met in an orphanage. They had become best friends, but one day she was adopted out of the blue by some well off relative. Her seventh cousin twice removed or something stupid like that. But they had kept in contact over the years with the occasional email or birthday card.

It had only been in the most recent letter that she had sent, that he had found out about the academy. She had let him know she was going to attempt the entrance exams, to try to get a place in one of the programmes that it ran. It had been the relative that had adopted her all those years ago, a lecturer at the academy, who had encouraged her to do so.

Renji didn't want to waste his time moving from town to town, doing odd jobs now and then, getting drunk and squandering all the money he had earned on said jobs.

So there he was.

After months of preparing for the entrance exam, he had finally passed them and was entered into the prestigious pilot training course. Once he completed it, he'd have the chance to try for captaincy for one of the space shuttles that the government owned. He had already got a name picked out for his own ship once he was captain. It'd be fucking awesome. Or is that failed he'd try to at least get the position of lieutenant. That'd be close enough...

He still hadn't seen Rukia in the Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program, but with the sheer amount of people who applied to enter the academy, he didn't expect to.

Renji scanned the large crowd of people milling about around him, and saw someone he knew. He navigated his way through the crowd before catching up with the person. "Izuru," he exclaimed laughing reaching out to pat Izuru on the back, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Kira flinched slightly, but grinned at Renji through his long blonde fringe. Renji had met Kira in a town Junrinan a few years ago. He was a waif of a thing; if there was an especially strong gust of wind he'd be blown over. But he was a friendly guy ,and him and Renji had kept in contact throughout the years, occasionally meeting up and getting drunk.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on applying, but I met a few of the older students, who were passing through Junrinan about a year ago. One of them, Shuuhei Hisagi, and I have kept in contact and he persuaded me to visit him a few months ago. After looking at some of the lectures and courses they have here, I thought it looked interesting. Well more interesting than Junrinan." Kira said, with a slight frown on his face. To be honest Renji could understand why. There was fuck all in Junrinan.

Izuru Kira was applying for the position of navigator on the ships and had come out top in the entrance examinations for the Navigation course. Turns out the Kira seemed to have a bit of a crush on the mysterious Shuuhei Hisagi, as when Renji asked who he was all he was told was how great, and strong, and handsome and clever he was.

"Going to have to stop you there Izuru," Renji said, " I've got to head over to the introduction assembly now. You going over as well?"

Izuru shook his head, "No, I'm going to the 3.00 assembly later on. I'll maybe see you around."

"Yeah, I hope so" Renji said, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, "Has your number changed since the last time we met?" he asked.

"No," Izuru replied smiling, "It's still the same, I'll send you a text later and we can meet up for a drink or something."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon." Renji said, before parting ways and heading towards the main administration building.

He still hadn't seen Rukia yet, nor did he even know what course she was taking, but Renji vaguely remembered hearing that there was an assembly for all the new students, so if she was there, he'd probably see her.

Well, probably not, she wasn't the tallest...

She'd be more likely to see him.

He wasn't the most inconspicuous of people; with his eye-catching red hair, bold tattoos and his boisterous personality. He was quite proud of the fact he was impossible not to notice. Already in the academy he had gotten funny looks from some of the other students, who had walked away with their noses up, muttering about him.

Eh, let 'em talk.

When Renji arrived at the academy dorms he was placed in a single bed dorm room, until he had started his course, and then he'd be sharing a room with one of the other students on his course. But after meeting some of the other students who lived in the rooms around his, he decided he didn't really want to move too far away from them.

The first two he met were Ikkaku Madarame and the guy he shared a room with Yumichika. It was only after he had introduced himself to them did he realise that Yumichika wasn't a woman. He was slim and has short black hair, cut into a bob. For some bizarre reason he also had several feathers glue to his eyebrow. But he was a nice guy, ridiculously effeminate, but nice none the less.

Ikkaku, his roommate, was the exact opposite of Yumichika. He was tall, had a close shaven head (or so he insisted. Renji just thought he was bald.) And had red tattoos on the corner of each of his eyes. While Yumichika was soft spoken and polite (in his own unusual narcissistic way), Ikkaku was loud and brash, and if you looked at him funny, he beat you within two inches of your life. Both of the students were enlisted in the combat course of the academy, taught by the fearsome Kenpachi Zaraki. Renji had thought about applying to this course, but after looking into the specification of what the programme taught, he had decided to apply for the pilot course.

Also when he was standing outside the exam room, one of the students, a tall man with a buzz cut and a thin moustache had ran out, looking like he was going to cry muttering about the teacher being insane and that he had to apply to another course.

Izuru Kira, the guy who he had met before was also living down the hall from him in single dorm room, and beside him as a small brunette called Hinamori Momo. She was going to be on his course, but had dropped out in the last minute to take up a position in Stellar cartography, taught by a tall brown haired man, Sousuke Aizen. From what he had heard the man was a pushover and you could basically get away with anything in his lessons.

Unless his aide, Ichimaru Gin, was there. That man was a creepy bastard. Gin was going to be teaching the lectures for Tactical Analysis, when the old professor was planning to retire later on in the semester. Kira was planning on taking this course, even after Renji had warned him not too. He didn't think there was anything wrong with Gin. Renji would have to meet the infamous Shuuhei Hisagi and try and get him to warn Kira about the guy. Renji had met Gin once in a small town, Inuzuri, a few years ago and the man had nearly killed him one night when Renji beat him in game of cards. Gin had insisted Renji was cheating (and even though he was, he wasn't planning on telling the silver haired bastard that) and had waited till Renji had left the bar and followed him back to where he was staying before kicking the shit out of him and leaving him unconscious.

So avoiding Gin was high up on his to do list. Right under attending lectures and not getting drunk every night.

But he had the feeling that none of those things would work out.

Hopefully Gin wouldn't remember him. The bastard had his eyes closed the whole time they were playing cards. How the fuck he knew Renji cheated was something else...

But after attending his first class, Renji realised he had bigger problems than avoiding Gin.

The bigger problem was called Byakuya Kuchiki.


End file.
